


I Dreamed A Dream

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Les Misérables References, Pre-Series, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story was inspired by and based off the song ‘I Dreamed A Dream’ from Les Miserables. This fanfic follows Emma and Regina during their most difficult times, before meeting each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamed A Dream

Regina was sitting naked in her new husband’s king-sized bed, holding the sheets to her petite form.

 _‘There was a time when men were kind,’_ her mind flashed to images of Daniel in the stables. _‘When their voices were soft and their words inviting.’_

 _‘There was a time when love was blind,’_ a memory of kissing Daniel. _‘And the world was a song, and the song was exciting.’_ Her lips curved into a smile.

 _‘There was a time,’ she paused, remembering Snow’s betrayal. Her expression faded._ _‘Then it all went wrong.’_

She leaned over to retrieve her silk robe, then proceeded to put it on.

 _‘I dreamed a dream in time gone by,’_ she began. _‘When hope was high and life worth living.’_

Regina sauntered over to her vanity. _‘I dreamed that love would never die,’_ Images of her mother crushing her lover’s heart flooded to the forefront of her mind.

_‘I dreamed that God would be forgiving.’_

Tears stung in her eyes as she continued, _‘Then I was young and unafraid.’_ She averted her gaze from the mirror. _‘And dreams were made and used and wasted.’_

 _‘There was no ransom to be paid,’_ Regina brought the back of her hand up to wipe away her stray tears. _‘No song unsung, no wine untasted.’_

She began to feel her heart beating faster in her chest, _‘But the tigers come at night.’_ She thinks to her mother, then to Leopold. _‘With their voices soft as thunder.’_ She could hear distant cries and her mother’s yelling. _‘As they tear your hope apart.’_

Images of the hour’s previous actives invaded her vision, _‘As they turn your dream to shame.’_

* * *

 

Emma was sitting on the cot in her cell, rubbing her hand over her protruding belly.

 _‘He slept a summer by my side.’_ She thought to Neal and his addictively dorky grin. _‘He filled my days with endless wonder.’_

The yellow bug appeared in her mind, _‘He took my childhood in his stride.’_ Her eyes burned with tears she didn’t dare release. _‘But he was gone with autumn came.’_

She stood, turning towards a small, barred window. _‘And still I dream he’ll come to me.’_

 _‘That we will live the years together.’_ She thought of the yellow dreamcatcher they found and Tallahassee.

 _‘But there are dreams that cannot be,’_ her expression faltered, glancing back down to her pregnant stomach. _‘And there are storms we cannot weather.’_

* * *

 

_Regina was standing on her balcony, hands pressed against the railing. ‘I had a dream my life would be.’_

Emma was now in the middle of giving birth to her child, she was crying out in pain. _‘So different from this_ hell _I’m living!’_

_The brunette was now pounding on the surface. ‘So different now from what it seemed!’_

At the doctor’s announcement of ‘It’s a boy’, Emma sighed. _‘Now life has killed…’_

 _‘…the dream,’_ Regina finished as the railing gave out.

 _‘I dreamed,’_ both women thought in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it. I have many more ideas where to go with the Les Miserables theme, I even have posted another for 'On My Own'! I'd appreciate any feedback or suggestions you have, thanks! :)


End file.
